I am still here : Short OneShort
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Preacher's daughter that was kind and one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen living in a town named after silverware. She was heaven sent, loved, kind and gentle. Where as he was the opposite - a monster who killed and was the boogieman who children feared that would come rise out of the closets and under the beds. But will he taint her faster before she can heal him?


**I am still here.**

**K+**

**Klaus\Angela **

**Preacher's daughter that was kind and one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen living in a town named after silverware. She was heaven sent, loved, kind and gentle. Where as he was the opposite - a monster who killed, tortured and was the boogieman who children feared that would come rise out of the closets and under the beds. What would her parents say if the knew a demon was in love with their angel? **

**But will he taint her faster before she can heal his cold, dead heart?**

Beauty, he had seen it all in many forms in this life. Music, art, and the many cultures that he'd seen over the years. He hated what he was. A special kind of monster, and he took great pleasure in tearing his mother's throat out when she not only turned his back on him for her mistakes but she cursed him.

He never knew love, and put it that way he hated it for sounding as lonely as he was. Mikael was always punishing him, Esther was always watching for the side lines and it pained him that she didn't care enough to step in and protect them? Was there marriage more important to her than her own children?

He never knew what it was like to trust someone for he had to watch his back ever since he was little.

He was alone, uniquely strange in this world. Nobody saw through the cold eyes that hid all the emotions he felt inside him .. that is until he met her.

Preacher's daughter that was kind and one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen living in a town named after silverware. She was heaven sent, loved, kind and gentle. Where as he was the opposite - a monster who killed, tortured and was the boogieman who children feared that would come rise out of the closets and under the beds. What would her parents say if the knew a demon was in love with their angel?

He distanced himself from her, tightened the pull that he felt to her to not only try and not break her heart but to protect his.. he didn't expect Miss Angela Weber, high honors student and kind human, to fight back. She didn't know what she was getting into.

Being around a devil like him will taint that lovely innocence that she held.

He could still remember the beautiful site of her blushing red face that flamed when he gave her an amused sexy smile. With her, he almost felt different. He didn't thirst for blood and he didn't have the need to kill her. How uncharacteristic of him, if his family could see him now he would never live it down.

God forbid that by being a hybrid, made him feel anything but miserable. He used to believe that feeling anything but emptiness made him weak.. but fact of the matter is that even if he was feeling emptiness - he was feeling something.

That little black haired, petite teenager who could see that good in anything was slowly giving him something he hadn't had in a while and a part of him hated her for it. For the thought that she could and surely wood walk away at any giving time.

He is feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time, and he clutches her tightly at night while smirking. Only she could provoke such emotions from him, and yet through all the fighting and arguing about how he is not and could not be good - through all the tears and smiles, she wakes up next to him each and every day by his side.

She was surely too good for someone like him ...

_"Nick.." she hugged him as tightly as her human body can, "Don't you understand? We are have dark and light in us. We all have sins that we are ashamed of. We all are beautifuly unique in our own way." She looks up at him and he hates how the love in her eyes makes him feel. "I see you for who you are. Every flaw and every little thing you do that I love, I see it all and I am still here for you. I am still by your side, no matter what."_

But maybe, Klaus looked down at her beside him with her black curly hair spread out like a halo, just maybe the darkness wouldn't be so bad for him now that he had an angel with him.

**Okay, I was bored and this came out of it. A short one-shot. Sorry. :) hope you will review... please? **


End file.
